wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
WWE WrestleMania XXVI
"Thunderstruck" por AC/DC "Be Yourself" por Audioslave |frase=''Destruction in the Desert'' "History Will Be Made. Will You Be There?" |Nome do PPV =WrestleMania |Promoção =World Wrestling Entertainment |Brand=Raw SmackDown |Data =28 de março de 2010 |Público = |Arena =University of Phoenix Stadium |Cidade =Glendale, Arizona | evento anterior =Elimination Chamber | próximo evento =Extreme Rules | evento anterior2=WrestleMania XXV | evento=WrestleMania | próximo evento2 =WrestleMania XXVII }} A WrestleMania XXVI será um evento pay-per-view de wrestling profissional produzido pela World Wrestling Entertainment. Esta será a vigésima sexta edição produzida sob o nome WrestleMania. Ocorrerá no dia 28 de março de 2010 no University of Phoenix Stadium na cidade de Glendale, Arizona. Contará com a participação de lutadores dos programas: Raw e SmackDown. O evento principal será a luta envolvendo o World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho contra Edge vencedor do Royal Rumble. Antes do evento Na edição da Raw do dia 22 de fevereiro, Edge fez o anúncio que irá enfrentar Chris Jericho pelo World Heavyweight Championship utilizando o direito por ter vencido o Royal Rumble. Shawn Michaels apareceu na Raw para explicar seu ataque contra The Undertaker no Elimination Chamber, Michaels disse que o ataque havia ocorrido por que Undertaker não tinha aceitado seu desafia para lutar na WrestleMania. Undertaker disse que desta vez aceitaria o desafio porém, impôs uma condição se ele vencer Michaels terá sua carreira encerrada. Começaram também as lutas qualificatórias para o Money in the Bank ladder match, Christian derrotou Carlito para ser o primeiro classificado para a luta. John Cena utilizando a cláusula de revanche desafiou o WWE Champion Batista, porém o chairman da WWE Vince McMahon determinou que para ele teria que derrotar Batista no evento principal da Raw mas caso Cena perdesse Sheamus seria o adversário de Batista. Na luta Cena derrotou Batista por desqualificação e garantiu o lugar de desafiante número um pelo WWE Championship. Na edição da SmackDown gravada dia 23 e que irá ao ar no dia 26 de fevereiro ocorreram mais definições para o evento, em lutas qualificatórias para o MITB; Dolph Ziggler derrotou John Morrison e R-Truth para se qualificar. Kane e Shelton Benjamin derrotaram respectivamente Drew McIntyre e CM Punk para também para se qualificarem. Na Raw do dia 1 de março Jack Swagger derrotou Santino Marella para se classificar para o MITB, enquanto Montel Vontavious Porter derrotou Zack Ryder também para se qualificar. Nesta edição ainda chairmam da WWE Vince McMahon desafiou Bret Hart para uma luta na WrestleMania, Hart inicialmente não aceitou pois estava com a perna quebrada (Kayfabe), McMahon então derrubou Hart da muleta onde ele estava apoiado; o que levou Hart a aceitar a luta. Na edição da SmackDown gravada em 2 de março e que foi ao ar dia 5, Matt Hardy derrotou Drew McIntyre para se qualificar para o MITB. John Morrison e R-Truth derrotaram Cryme Tyme e The Hart Dynasty para se tornarem os desafiantes número pelo Unified WWE Tag Team Championship na WrestleMania. Na edição do dia 8 de março da Raw; Evan Bourne derrotou Willian Regal para ser o último classificado para o MITB. Na semana anterior na Raw; Sheamus havia atacado Triple H, este venho ao ringue e disse que os dois tinham contas para acertar desde o Elimination Chamber e que a história dos dois não acabaria bem para Sheamus. Depois de mais um confronto entre os dois foi marcada uma luta entre os dois na WrestleMania. The Undertaker e Shawn Michaels voltaram a se confrontar de modo verbal no ringue, após isto a estipulação para o combate entre eles mudoU para uma No disqualification, no count-out, Retirement match. Na SmackDown gravada em 10 de março e que foi ao ar no dia 12, Drew McIntyre derrotou Aaron Bolo para se qualificar para o MITB. Lutas |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3;" |'#' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3;" |'Lutas' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3;" |'Estipulação' |- |1 |Chris Jericho © vs. Edge |Singles match pelo World Heavyweight Championship |- |2 |The Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels |No disqualification no count-out Retirement match (Undertaker's streak vs. Michaels' career) |- |3 |Christian vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Kane vs. Shelton Benjamin vs. Jack Swagger vs. Montel Vontavious Porter vs. Matt Hardy vs. Evan Bourne vs. Drew McIntyre |Money in the Bank ladder match |- |4 |Batista © vs. John Cena |Singles match pelo WWE Championship |- |5 |Vince McMahon vs. Bret Hart |Singles match |- |6 |The Big Show e The Miz © vs. John Morrison e R-Truth |Tag team match pelo Unified WWE Tag Team Championship |- |7 |Triple H vs. Sheamus |Singles match |- !colspan="5"| }} |- |} Ligações externas *Website oficial *Microsite do evento